The Long Haul
by anneshathagay
Summary: They get a dog which complicates things but no matter what, they're in for the long haul.


"I still think this is a bad idea." Lou says, rolling her eyes at how excited Constance was.

"It's just a dog. What's the worst that could happen?" Debbie reiterates what she's been saying all day, while Lou whines and complains about not wanting to take care of something else since the girls were already a handful. Not that Debbie disagreed with that.

"A dog is messy and needs a lot of attention and-"

"And you're too busy giving all your attention to Debbie that you can't split it with a dog, we know." Daphne says nonchalantly, ignoring the glare Lou was sending her way.

"I can't believe I'll have to take care of a dog as if taking care of my kids wasn't enough." Tammy huffs.

"What are you talking about? Everyone will pitch in to help every time they come over so you won't be the only one." Debbie says.

"As if most of you will take care of the dog other than pet him and play with him-"

"You're saying that as if giving someone love and affection is nothing." Constance interrupts, clearly the most excited one.

"That's not what-"

"A lack of love and affection can ruin someone's life." Rose comments as the rest just exchanged looks and let it slide.

"Can we just get this over with?" Lou groans, wanting to pick the dog and head home to do more important things. Like Debbie.

They all collectively entered the shop filled with animals on display, some clearly calm and others in a very excited state.

"The dog section is over there." Amita points to a corner in which they made their way to.

That's when half the group let out squeals at the sheer cuteness of the dogs in sight while the others seemed unphased by them but were clearly fighting off smiles.

Constance, Amita, Daphne and Rose were pretty much running around everywhere, not being able to handle how adorable each encounter with a dog went.

Debbie, Lou, Tammy and Nineball were calmly walking around, knowing the others were too indecisive to actually pick only one dog.

After nearly one hour of arguments, the security guards were close to kicking them out because of how loud they were being but they finally came to a decision.

They chose a german spitz puppy, Constance being the one to name him Cooper since he was the one she wanted from the start and she was too stubborn to go with any other dog.

"Oh my god, I just stepped on the dog's poop," Daphne lets out a yelp. "And these heels were expensive!"

"That carpet was expensive." Lou adds, ignoring Daphne's moment of panic as she continued scrolling through her magazine.

"And that dog has a name!" Constance calls out from the other side of the other side of the room.

"Put a sock in it!" Daphne replies in an annoyed tone which adds to the younger girl's amusement.

"Calm down, you can get that heel cleaned," Debbie enters the room. "And Lou, I thought with all the time you've spent with that do-"

"It's Cooper." Constance corrects as Debbie rolls her eyes.

"With Cooper, you would've taught him where to leave his shit." Debbie crosses arms to show he annoyed she was.

"Don't you have to teach Lou how to do that first?" Tammy questions. "I'm tired of finding her bra in my room and I mean, frankly, I'm pretty sure you guys don't have to do it in my room every time I'm away."

"But your bed's more comfortable." Lou calls back.

"Lou." Debbie gives her the look that told her she was serious.

"Look, it's not my fault you think all the time I spend with a dog is to potty train him."

"At least we know for sure what you do with all the time you spend with Debbie." Nineball says smugly as the entire group chokes out a chuckle while Debbie's cheeks turn red.

"Okay, I'm done being attacked here," Lou stands up abruptly. "I'm taking Coops out for a walk now."

"What about my heel? You know, I feel like my problems aren't that acknowledged here." Daphne pouts.

"Hun, if your biggest problem is a poop shoe then I think you're gonna be fine." Lou snaps back before walking out with Cooper on a leash.

That night, the girls were all curled up on the couch watching a horror movie and the reactions ranged from completely normal to absolutely terrified. And the dog's constant barking at every jumpscare clearly wasn't helping the situation.

Everyone was too preoccupied with the movie that they hadn't noticed Debbie and Lou slipping out quietly and heading to their room.

"I swear to god, if I have to hear Daphne yelling about something one more time today, I will have Coops poop on her in her sleep." Lou says in an annoyed tone.

"Honestly, it's really adorable how you call him that." Debbie mentions, trying as hard as possible to not smile at how attached Lou had gotten to the dog she wanted nothing to do with at the start.

Lou simply rolled her eyes and lend Debbie to the bed as they both sat down.

"Look, we haven't had some alone time in a while and I'm not the type to get sentimental and all that but-"

"Oh, I thought you were just horny."

Lou playfully elbowed Debbie before putting her arm around her as the brunette rested her head on her partner's chest.

"These past few months have been incredible ever since we pulled of that heist. With the girls and you especially. So, I just wanted to tell you how glad I am you didn't end up in prison again because that was hell. And you never talked to me about how it was in there."

"There's nothing to talk about-"

"Debbie." Lou looked at her and that moment all Debbie could see was concern in her eyes.

"Well, it wasn't fun at all. I got into a bunch of fights-"

"I'm not surprised." They both let out a chuckle at that.

"And I got hurt a few times but it was mostly mentally exhausting. Mainly because I didn't get to check in on you everyday."

Lou can't say she wasn't expecting this. It was in Debbie's nature to worry about others and put her own feelings aside to make sure they were happy and healthy. Even when she's the one behind bars apparently.

To say she's the protective mother of the group is an understatement.

"I was also scared you wouldn't want anything to do with me when I got out," There she said it. Debbie's biggest fear.

"Wha- if you think I'm ever leaving your ass alone then you're not smart enough to realize you're the one who gets me and knows how to put up with me."

"I never want to stop putting up with you." Debbie looked up at Lou and it was obvious she was holding back tears because she hates being vulnerable.

"You'll never have to." Lou leans in to peck Debbie's lips and she gives her a smile after pulling away. "I'm in this for the long haul with you. If you go down, so do I. And I'll do everything I can to make sure that never happens."

"I love you so much."

There was no kiss after that. Lou just pulled Debbie in for the most comforting hug she's ever been on the end of. A hug that told her everything she needed to know. Lou wasn't going anywhere and she'd always be by her side. It was do or die with these two.

"I love you too."

Lou placed a tender kiss on top of Debbie's forehead which made tear or two fall but they were softly wiped away by the blonde holding her.

That's when Cooper ran in and hopped on the bed, immediately heading towards Debbie as he kept tapping her arm with his paw, noticing she looked sad. She lit up at how adorable he was and she let out a small laugh when she realized she was currently in between the two biggest cuddle monsters she knew.

"Guys, when you're done fucking up there, can you come back and make Constance stop putting horror movies on since she's practically your child!" Daphne calls out from downstairs.

"At least they're better than any of your movies." Constance replies to which Daphne gasps.

"Have to go do some damage control." Debbie sighs as she leaves the bed with Cooper following behind her.

"Wait," Lou stops her in her tracks, getting her to turn around. "Y'know, Danny would be proud of you. Just like I am."

Debbie didn't say anything back.

The bright smile she returned was enough.

Debbie Ocean really was in love with Lou Miller.


End file.
